The Hogwarts Raider
by AsimeniaNychta
Summary: Odhie Ethelinda is just your average witch living in America. Ever since Headmaster Longbottom opened a Hogwarts in the US, she's been ecstatic, but somehow things don't seem like they're ever going to look up. WARNING: Contains swearing, minor physical abuse, and may contain suicide later. Don't like, don't read.
1. Horizon Alley

Summary: Odhie Ethelinda is just your average witch living in America. Ever since Headmaster Longbottom opened a Hogwarts in the US, she's been ecstatic, but somehow things don't seem like they're ever going to look up.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, systems, spells, or worlds save my own. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: Contains some swearing and mild physical abuse, and may later touch on suicide. Don't like, don't read.

Author: AsimeniaNychta

Special thanks to my friends, who helped me edit and gave me ideas.

* * *

As I slowly woke up in the morning, I realized my nose felt very cold.

It took me a moment to recognize why this was odd, but then I got it; My bedroom is directly behind the heater. I never get cold. Ever.

So why was my nose cold?

I pushed myself up, noting that my supporting fist sank deep into my mattress, and my fuzzy synthetic blanket had been replaced with a red cotton one. It was still very dark in my room, and I leaned over the side of my bed to glance at my alarm clock only to realize the glowing blue numbers were missing. My mind started spinning. Had I moved it? Did it fall over?

My eyes started to adjust to the lighting and I took in my bedroom with a growing sense of panic.

The walls were made of cool grey stone and covered with large pieces of yellow cloth, probably in an attempt to make it sunnier since my enormous windows were very obviously missing. The splintery wooden floor was letting a draft in, only slightly muted by the multitude of brightly colored rugs. The usual clutter was still strewn across said floor, but instead of the slightly more ordered mess I had grown accustomed to over the years, it more closely resembled the disaster zone of my room when I was younger.

When I was… younger.

I shoved the unfamiliar red blanket away from me, looking down to see my fifteen-year-old body had aged backwards to around eleven. My brown hair was still short, thankfully, and sticking out around my head like dandelion fluff, but I was back to being short and scrawny.

I muttered a curse, rolling out of bed and staggering to the door. My center of balance was way off, but I didn't fall over _too_ much.

Wobbling down the cold stone hallway, lit only by brilliant little wall sconces that held nothing but light, I began to feel confused. How the hell was it possible for a wall sconce to only hold light? I had peeking into several of them, there were no lightbulbs. Just stone. Also, the layout and materials of the house were just slightly off: the hallways just a bit too long, a bit too curvy, the walls stone instead of brick.

I finally made my way to the living room, which was done in red and blue instead of red and beige like it should have been, and found my parents sitting on the atrociously sunny couch holding a letter.

Yes, the entire living room was done in primary colors.

"Odhie!" Mom cried, beaming. "Your letter finally arrived!"

I blinked at my name. It somehow felt wrong. "Um… My letter?"

She frowned at me. "Yes, your letter. From Hogwarts?"

My balance wavered again and I stumbled, accepting my father's steadying hand.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, holding my wrist in a firm grasp.

"Yeah, fine," I muttered.

Mom held out my letter. "Open it, honey!"

I took the heavy yellowed envelope, staring at the red wax "H" seal before turning it over and tracing my thumb across the scarlet writing.

"Miss O Ethelinda

Bedroom on the right

4489 SE 3rd Ave 1143

Renton

Washington"

My heart sped up a bit. The address was correct. It said what it was supposed to… and yet everything was wrong.

I slid my thumb under the flap, breaking the wax, and tugged out the first piece of paper which I read aloud.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Silena Agrona

(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Grand Sorc., International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Ethelinda,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment. Quarter begins on the 1st of September, we await your confirming owl by no later than the 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Joy Meltem

Deputy Headmistress"

Mom squealed and clapped. "Oh, I knew you'd get in!"

I swayed where I stood. "Hogwarts?"

Mom looked genuinely worried now. "Yes, honey, Hogwarts. Are you feeling okay? You were so excited about this ever since you heard Headmaster Longbottom had one opened in the US."

"Right. Yeah."

Mom gave me a look but turned to Dad, instructing him to send the confirmation owl right away. Then she turned back to me.

"Honey, why don't you go get dressed? We need to go to Horizon Alley to get your things."

She took the letter from my numb hand, and I shuffled back into my room. The feeling of confusion was fading, but now I remembered what had caused it- my dream. I had dreamt up an entire life as a Muggle, had gone to school and grown up and everything. That's why everything felt wrong.

Yeah. That was it.

I dressed mechanically in a grey polo, jeans, and my favorite black fleece sweater. I realized sadly I wouldn't be allowed to wear the sweater at Hogwarts, what with the uniforms, but put the dismal thought out of my head in favor of trying to remember where I had left my ratty old sneakers.

They were under the bed, as usual.

By the time I made it back to the living room, everyone was waiting. My little sister, Anwen, glanced over my colorless attire in disgust.

"Why don'tcha wear colors, Odhie? They're prettier than black." She twirled to demonstrate how pretty her flowered dress was.

I shrugged, slouching. "I like black. I also don't want to look like a flower bed, the bees might think it's a landing invitation."

Ani froze. She hated bees.

"Now, girls," scolded Dad, grabbing the bag of Floo powder from the mantle. He threw a pinch into the embers and the flames roared to glimmering emerald life. Ani obediently took the bag from him as he stepped in the flames, which reached up to dance with his long silver-streaked black hair.

"Horizon Alley," he called, and in a whoosh of black and green he was gone.

Ani repeated his actions, handing me the bag as she was whisked off by the flames. I felt slightly apprehensive for a moment as I copied them, but then in a blur of green I was stumbling out of the arrival grate in Horizon Alley, covered in ash and unharmed.

Once we were all through, Mom read off the list of things I needed. Dad and Ani were assigned the books and telescope, while Mom and I were to get the robes and wand. Then we would meet up and go familiar shopping.

Before the group had even split up, Mom was chattering.

"I remember when I was eleven. My sister took me to Diagon Alley, then forgot me! I was fine, of course, I mean she did that all the time." She laughed. "But anyways, I went to Madam Malkin's… Oh, it was terrible. I barely had enough galleons for my robes, you know, I had to haggle the price down." She shook her head fondly.

I glanced around the alley. It was packed with witches and wizards, most in robes, though every here and there I saw someone my age holding a Hogwarts letter. By the pet shop was a cute round girl, arguing fiercely with her older brother over a fluffy white cat. In the potions emporium was an energetic blonde boy, dashing from cauldron to cauldron, arms already loaded with ingredients and books. A pair of twins with reddish hair were giggling over a book of charms near the bookstore Dad and Ani had gone into.

Mom steered me into Daisy & Daisy's Robes and Ware. A pair of platinum blonde women hurried up to us, identical twins wearing identical cheesy grins.

"Hello!" Chirped the one in pink. "Welcome to Daisy & Daisy's!"

"How may we help you?" Slipped in the one in orange.

Mom smiled at them. "Hi, ladies. My daughter here needs her first set of Hogwarts robes."

The orange one beamed. "Ooh, what house d'ya think she'll be in?"

Mom shrugged. "Well, I was in Gryffindor and her father in Ravenclaw. But you never really know."

The pink one laughed, elbowing her twin. "Well, as long as it's not Slytherin, right?"

Mom laughed in agreement and then sent me with the pink twin to be fitted. I watched them chat animatedly about the ups and downs of each house- except Slytherin, of course -until we left.

Mom sighed happily. "Ah, I miss my Hogwarts days. Anyways, wand! Jason, he was a Hufflepuff in my year, he has a wand shop here now. Let's go check him out."

Mom led me to a dingy shop entitled Dascianto's Wands and we entered.

"Jace," Mom shouted.

There was a bang and a clatter from the back of the store and out came Jason, rumpled and grinning. "Melissa, how lovely to see you again! What brings you by?"

Mom patted my shoulder and I flinched, hoping to the gods she didn't notice.

"My daughter Odhie needs a wand. Whaddaya got?"

Jason hummed, looking me over.

"Hm, yes, yes…" He leaned down to stare deeply into my eyes, and I recognized his Legilimency skills were very powerful. "Ah, yes, I have a few wands that might work for this young lady."

He whirled away, gathering four boxes into his arms before turning to me. The boxes were set around me, pointing in.

"Now, Odhie. Close your eyes and focus hard. I want you to tell me exactly what comes into your mind, no matter what it is."

I closed my eyes, hyper aware that my mother was still standing very near me, and focused. Immediately the backs of my eyelids were covered by a wash of light green, followed by a distinctive reptilian roar.

"Green," I said. "Light green. And a dragon."

I sensed Jason nodding. "Did you see or hear this dragon?"

"Heard it. He roared."

"Ahh." I heard some shuffling and opened my eyes as the former Hufflepuff pressed a wand into my hand.

Immediately, bright green light spiraled down the length of wood, throwing off sparks of darkness with a spine-crawling hiss.

Jason nodded, face illuminated by the green light. "Yes, that's what I thought. Cedar, dragon heartstring core, nine inches, springy. Extremely powerful wand, that one. Great for hexes and the like. Elemental magic too. Amazing for divination and Occlumency and such. This is a wand of dual nature, though; be wary, child. A dark, dangerous core surrounded by a light, docile wood can be very volatile in some hands." He paused, thinking. "Although, the wand did choose you. It very well could help you to be the strongest witch in the United states."

Mom smiled and payed for the wand, but it was the smile she wore right before someone got screamed at.

Sure enough, as soon as we stepped outside…

"Odharnait Chloris Ethelinda!" I flinched at the use of my full name. "How dare you choose a serpent wand!"

I ducked my head, knowing better than to talk back.

It's just that no one told my mouth.

"I didn't choose the wand, Mom, it chose me. You heard Jason, he-"

Mom slapped me hard across the face.

"Don't you be a bitch to me, young lady! You know damn well you could have said something else in there, but did you?"

I cringed, rubbing my cheek gingerly.

"_Answer me_!" Roared Mom.

I bared my teeth, though I couldn't meet her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, Mother, it's just that you sound so much like a dragon. Maybe it was you I heard roaring in there."

Another slap, harder this time. I stumbled a bit but righted myself before she could yell at me for being clumsy.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that! We are getting your familiar and _leaving_!"

Mom set off at a brisk pace and I followed with my head down. I didn't want anyone to see the red handprint on my cheek. As I followed her, though, I reflected that not all Gryffindors were good.

We met Dad and Ani outside Arachay's Pet Palace, and I entered alone while Mom told Dad what had happened.

The shopkeeper, a little man with huge glasses, hurried up to me. "Hello, Miss! What can I help you with today?"

I glanced around the shop. "I need a familiar."

He nodded. "Off to Hogwarts? What'll it be then; cat, rat, toad, or owl?"

I shifted. "I'm not sure."

He hummed, looking me over. "What are you looking for? Rats and toads are great for stealth, carrying small notes and spying and the like, while owls are good for long distance. Cats are the stealthiest by far, and vicious if you treat 'em wrong."

My head snapped up. "I want a cat."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "And why might that be?"

"I need something that can be mean if it needs to be. A cat is perfect."

The shopkeeper's eyes suddenly focused on my cheek, and sympathy flooded his face.

"Oh, I see. Of course." He glanced over my shoulder at my parents. "You know, cats vary in size. What are you looking for?"

I bobbed my head side to side, thinking. "Well, it needs to be big enough to be scary, but silent and sneaky as well. Is size an issue with cats?"

He shook his head. "Our feline friends are amazing with spying, don't worry. And of course, you could always cast a shrinking charm. Wait here, I think I have the perfect cat for you."

He bustled off into the back room, and came back with a bundle of black fluff in his arms. The lanky kitten eyed me seriously.

He held it out to me. "The thing about Hogwarts is they never specify what kind of cat. This beauty is named Senka, she's the only black leopard kitten I have left. Now, being a leopard, she naturally would live about 23 years, but since she's magical as well she can live as long as you do. I have a collar on her right now that'll keep her housecat sized for your convenience, but if you take it off she'll go back to her real size."

I leaned down, staring into the kitten's amber eyes. "Hello."

Senka grunted. I noticed her collar was a leather cord with a large fang tied to it, and upon pointing this out to the shopkeeper he explained that if I paid an additional price, he could give me a bracelet that activated and deactivated the collar at a thought.

I agreed and paid for the cat and the bracelet, which I tied securely around my wrist before leaving the shop.

. . .

Back in my room, I sat Senka on the bed in front of me and deactivated her collar. She immediately morphed into a rather large, stocky leopard kitten.

I petted her for a moment, listening to her purr, before I told her about my dream. The feline was oddly attentive and even grunted now and then, as if agreeing or telling me to continue.

Eventually I sighed.

"Do you think it was something to worry about? Was it a sign I'll lose my magic?"

Senka blinked slowly at me, her purring dying to a very quiet rumble.

I took that as a no.

* * *

So yeah. There's the first chapter. Please review, guys, I'd love feedback!

Asimenia out!


	2. The Sorting

Summary: Odhie Ethelinda is just your average witch living in America. Ever since Headmaster Longbottom opened a Hogwarts in the US, she's been ecstatic, but somehow things don't seem like they're ever going to look up.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, systems, spells, or worlds save my own. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: Contains some swearing and mild physical abuse, and may later touch on suicide. Don't like, don't read.

Author: AsimeniaNychta

Special thanks to my friends, who helped me edit and gave me ideas.

* * *

After I dressed in my new robes, Dad took me to the apparation point in our neighborhood. Senka, back in housecat form, was curled around my shoulders. Dad had magically shrunk my trunks and put them in his pocket.

"Odhie," He said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Your mother is very excited about you going to Hogwarts. You've seen how she's been the past few days."

"Yeah."

"She really wants you to be in Gryffindor, like her."

"I know," I said quietly. I had never been too excited about Gryffindor.

Dad sighed. "I know you know, but listen. She might get a bit… irrational if you aren't in one of our houses."

I snorted at his word choice, but let him continue.

"I'll talk to her, of course, so I don't want you to worry about it. I just wanted you to remember that no matter what house you're in, you will be great."

I smiled at him. Dad was a man of few words, and I could tell this was difficult for him. We reached the apparation point and dad popped us over to the gates of the new Hogwarts castle. There were new students everywhere, parents saying goodbye and good luck. Dad handed me my trunks, kissed me on the forehead, and left.

No goodbye.

No good luck.

I really needed that good luck.

After all the parents had left, the students started to chatter amongst themselves. I watched in silence, though. No one even looked at me. I heard Senka rumbling in a very un-housecat-like way in my ear, and shushed her.

The gates swung open to reveal a willowy blonde woman, grinning broadly.

"Welcome, first years!" She chirped. "I am Professor Meltem, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Hufflepuff House, and teacher of Charms! Follow me to the castle!"

Through the gates we went, around a hundred eleven year olds and assorted familiars. Meltem was chattering animatedly with a few students near the front of the group, pointing out features of the grounds- the enchanted forest, the lake, the ancient trees dotting the grass.

Eventually we reached the castle. It was absolutely enormous, and I recognized several features from Mom's pictures of the original. Meltem shoved open the huge doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"

The students gasped. The entrance hall was far larger than I had thought it would be, with staircases leading up into the towers and down into the dungeons. Another set of large doors stood concealing what I assumed was the Great Hall, and four large gemstone-filled hourglasses stood waiting for house points to be awarded.

Meltem clapped her hands as the last student shuffled inside, and the doors closed with a boom behind us.

"Now!" She began. "In just a moment, you will be entering the Great Hall to be Sorted. While you are here, your house is your family, and the other houses your long distance relatives." She giggled at her comparison before continuing. "Remember that from every house, greatness can be found. Now, follow me!"

The doors behind the Professor swung open to reveal the Great Hall. We filed in quietly, everyone looking around in awe. The ceiling was very very high, and charmed to show the sky outside. It was currently displaying a very attractive pink sunset. Balls of light, looking like enormous sparkles, floated randomly about said ceiling providing illumination.

At the front of the room was the staff table. Eight professors sat there, looking mysterious and powerful. The woman in the middle, whom I assumed was Headmistress Agrona, eyed us sternly.

Before the staff table was a stool, upon which sat the new Sorting Hat. It was stiff and black, its riplike mouth cleaner and smaller than the original's.

Meltem pulled a scroll out of her sleeve, turning to the new students.

"Today you will be sorted into your houses. The new Sorting Hat, enchanted by Headmaster Longbottom himself, is here to do the honors. When I call your name, step forward and sit on the stool to be sorted. You will then take a seat at the indicated table behind you. But first.." She turned to the hat.

It opened its mouth and began to sing in a charming feminine voice.

"_Headmaster Neville made me from a new and starched black hat,_

_And gave me brains and wit so I could do this job down pat._

_So here I am to Sort you all to one of the four houses,_

_I'm as good as the original, so don't you dare be grouches._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, the lion-hearted bunch:_

_Where bravery and boldness mean you follow every hunch._

_Or maybe in wise Ravenclaw, you'll find your home sweet eyrie:_

_Your intelligence and sparkling wit deem you a visionary._

_Or possibly in Hufflepuff, the sweet, hardworking badgers:_

_Where honesty and tolerance are all that really matters._

_Yet maybe you're a Slytherin, a silver-tongued, sly snake:_

_Self preservation and resourcefulness a serpent truly makes._

_So step right up and put me on, I'll tell you where to go!_

_Lion, eagle, snake or badger, I will surely know!_"

As the hat stopped singing, the teachers led us in a round of polite applause before Meltem began reading off of her scroll.

"Akane, Dulcie!"

One of the red-headed twins I had seen in Horizon Alley left her sisters' side and sat nervously on the stool. The hat sat on her head for nearly a minute before it called,

"Hufflepuff!"

"Akane, Mildred!"

Up went the second twin, and joined her sister in Hufflepuff.

"Baer, Douglas!"

The blonde boy from the potions emporium bounced over to the stool, plopping down. The hat had only grazed his hair before it shouted,

"Slytherin!"

"Conall, Nina!"

A sturdy girl stomped over to the stool and sat down. The hat took about a minute to put her in Gryffindor.

"Ethelinda, Odharnait!"

My heartbeat sped up, but I slipped confidently up the steps and sat in a fluid movement. As soon as the hat was on, its voice filled my head.

"_My my, look at this mind,"_ it hummed, thinking. "_Lots of nerve, plenty of chivalry- don't see that much anymore -makes you perfect for Gryffindor. Oh, but wait, look! Wit beyond measure indeed, much like your father- yes, I heard about him. I think Gryffindor, though…"_

_No, wait!_ I thought hurriedly. I felt the hat hesitate.

"_Yes?_"

_My mom was in Gryffindor. I don't want to be like her._

"_Ah._" The hat paused, and then it felt like it noticed something else. "_Wait a minute, Odhie, look at this. Self preservation, resourcefulness, cleverness, impressive leadership and manipulation skills… Those are the traits that will make you great. Yes, the choice is obvious now."_

"Slytherin!"

I felt my heart drop, but got up and joined Douglas at the Slytherin table. The rest of the Sorting went by in a blur. All I remember of it was the round girl from the pet shop tripping on the way to the stool, and of course a few names. The Headmistress stood up and gave a short speech about rules and such before the food appeared, but all I could do was watch the other Slytherins eat and chatter excitedly.

I would only later realize none of them had sat next to me.

I felt numb. I had said I didn't want to be in Gryffindor, but that didn't mean I was a Slytherin! How could the hat have done that to me? It saw in my head. It knew what that meant in my family. I glared at my empty plate. Now what would happen to me? If Mom's reaction to my wand was any indication, it wouldn't be pretty. I doubted Dad would be able to calm her down.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized the food was gone and the feast over until a voice from the head of the table caught my attention.

"Slytherins, I and Professor Otieno. I am the head of your house, and the Defense teacher. Please follow me to your dormitories."

The woman who spoke was petite and lithe, her platinum blonde hair in a long braid down her back. Her robes were black and silver, and shimmered in the undulating light. She may have been small, but she was very obviously powerful. I felt her scouring our minds as she looked us over, but I had studied Occlumency in my free time and, with the help of my new wand, quickly blanked out my mind.

Otieno looked at me curiously before turning and stalking out of the Great Hall. I hurriedly got up and followed her. She led us down into the dungeons, stopping in front of a blank stretch of wall.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. The password is _virium_."

The wall melted into shadows, flooding the corridor with dappled green light.

Otieno led the way through. The common room was done in cold marble and green silk, one wall made of glass to reveal the depths of the lake. Opposite that wall was a tiny fireplace surrounded by dark leather couches. The walls were adorned with the Slytherin banner, and the whole place was lit dimly by glowing green orbs floating around the ceiling.

"This is your Common Room," said Otieno, striding to the center of the room. "Behind me are the halls to the dormitories, boys on the left, girls on the right. Your trunks have already been brought down. Please make yourselves at home, my serpents. Welcome to Hogwarts."

The kids around me cheered and began talking excitedly. I, however, wasn't in the mood for celebration and made my way to the girl's dorms. There were three rooms, and I found my things in the second propped against the soft silvery footboard of my four-poster.

The room was circular and had a lovely bright green and silver theme. Each bed was hung with two-toned green silk drapes, and upon pulling back the drapes I saw a heavy silver comforter embroidered with snakes and silver pillows.

And of course Senka, curled up in the middle of the bed as if she owned it.

I flicked my right wrist, which had the bracelet on it, and Senka morphed to her real size. At exactly the same time as one of the other Slytherin girls, Mabel Starling, walked in. With a shriek, she jumped backwards.

"What is _that_?"

I glanced behind me, frowning.

"What?"

"There's a huge- That's a-"

I glanced at Senka, who looked back at me in a very unamused fashion.

"Her name is Senka. She's a leopard."

Mabel edged towards her bed, wand in hand. "No kidding. You keep that thing away from me, I don't want to get eaten in my sleep."

Senka grunted, and I agreed with her. There was no way Mabel would get eaten, it's be like gnawing on solid vinegar.

"Why do you even have a leopard?" Asked the girl, now sitting nervously on her bed. "The school rules say cat, rat, toad, or owl."

I gave her a sideways glance. "A leopard _is_ a cat. And aren't we Slytherins supposed to be all about bending the rules? You're acting like a Ravenclaw."

Mabel's blue eyes darkened dangerously. "Excuse me? My whole family was in Slytherin, thank you very much. I bet you can't boast the same."

I shrugged, sitting next to the leopard and rubbing her head. "My dad was in Ravenclaw and my mom in Gryffindor."

She sneered in disgust. "A lion and an eagle? Ugh. Which means you're probably a mudblood, too."

I scowled at her, but said nothing. In fact, I was entirely pure-blooded- as if it mattered -but her use of the slur was highly offensive.

Mabel sniffed and stood up. "Whatever. Sleep well, Gryffindork. Hope that monster eats you."

* * *

So, yeah. Second chapter. Please please PLEASE review, I need feedback. Thanks, guys!

Asimenia out!


	3. Veritaserum

Summary: Odhie Ethelinda is just your average witch living in America. Ever since Headmaster Longbottom opened a Hogwarts in the US, she's been ecstatic, but somehow things don't seem like they're ever going to look up.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, systems, spells, or worlds save my own. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: Contains some swearing and mild physical abuse, and may later touch on suicide. Don't like, don't read.

Author: AsimeniaNychta

Special thanks to my friends, who helped me edit and gave me ideas.

* * *

I slept a little too well.

When I woke up, Senka draped across my legs, I realized it felt rather late. Sitting up and pushing back my drapes, I was startled to see the amount of light filtering through the watery windows. I pushed the large kitten off, tumbling out of bed and snatching up Mabel's alarm clock.

12:46. Lunch had just ended.

I cursed, dropped the clock, scrambling for my robes. The plain black had somehow changed so the trimming was green, but I didn't pause to think about it as I threw everything on haphazardly. My new class schedule was taped to my bedpost, and I scanned it quickly to see I had four minutes to make it to Potions with the Ravenclaws.

Tucking my wand into my sleeve and slinging my bag over my shoulder, I took off sprinting for the right classroom.

I skidded through the door exactly a minute after class had started.

Professor Greer, a stern woman with her hair a tight brown bun, frowned at me from her desk.

"Miss Ethelinda, you're late."

I bobbed a quick curtsy, eyes trained on the ground. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, no one woke me."

She scowled. "That is a personal problem, young lady. Ten points from Slytherin. Take your seat with Mr. Maninder in the back, he'll catch you up."

I felt myself shrinking inwards as all the glaring eyes of my housemates turned to me. Savio glanced up as I shuffled over and pulled out my potions book.

"They let you sleep through five classes?"

I shrugged. "Like the professor said, it was my fault. I should have figured Mabel wouldn't have woken me."

"Still. Kind of a dick move on their part."

I glanced at him, but he was busy fidgeting with a spare quill.

"Anyways," he said, holding up the quill to the light and peering at it closely. "We're on page twelve. Safety precautions and whatnot. Simple stuff like 'always wear gloves' and 'caution - cauldrons may be very hot.'"

I snorted and flipped to the correct page, but having already read it I found focusing very difficult. The classroom was very quiet except for the occasional flip of pages, and the lack of noise grated on my eardrums. I eventually sighed and glanced at Savio again. He was then cutting patterns into the feather.

"Already read it?" I muttered.

All the Ravenclaws in the near vicinity nodded.

I sat staring blankly at the page for a minute before huffing out a breath and slumping over the desk, resting my face on the cool pages.

Savio chuckled quietly. "One would think you'd have already gotten enough sleep."

I kicked him.

. . .

My next class was DADA with the Hufflepuffs. It was taught by Otieno, so I hoped it would go well. My own head of house wouldn't dislike me, would she?

She would if I happened to be the first to lose Slytherin points.

The professor's black eyes focused on me as soon as I stepped through her door, and I felt her try to read me again. I blocked her, though, and she frowned before glancing at the next student.

Most of the class was already seated, so I hurried to take a spot near the back with a Hufflepuff- The one who had tripped at her sorting, Nasrin.

"Hi!" She squealed as soon as I sat down. "I'm Nasrin, what's your name?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but she talked over me.

"Oh, oh wait- Od... Odhar...nait? Odharnait?"

I nodded. "Odhie."

She grabbed my hand and shook it excitedly. "Nice to meet you!"

I was glad when Otieno stood up and began the class.

"Welcome, students. I am professor Otieno, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now," she paced the room, but her eyes were focused on me. "While I am aware that Occlumency is not traditionally taught, I think it might be important to go over. A powerful Occlumens can resist veritaserum and even the Imperius curse, if they know how. But first a demonstration."

She pointed to me, and as badly as I wanted to melt through the floor I got up and joined her in the front of the room.

I could see Mabel and her friends sneering at me from the front of the room. Nasrin waved from our spot, beaming, and I attempted a smile at her.

Otieno was talking again. "It has come to my attention that Miss Ethelinda is rather talented at Occlumency. Ethelinda, where did you learn?"

I shifted, wringing my hands nervously behind my back. "Um, I taught myself. From a book."

She frowned. "Why? These are rather arcane arts, not many bother to learn them anymore."

I sucked in a breath and held it. The real reason was that my parents were skilled at Legilimency, and I hadn't wanted them reading my mind.

But could I say that in front of a full class?

My mouth was spinning a lie for me before I noticed. "I guess it made sense to learn it for the future. My mom always told me I'll be great, but great people tend to have enemies. I can't have my mind be an open book."

Otieno nodded, though she clearly didn't believe me, but I saw several Slytherins in the back grinning or giving me subtle nods of approval.

"Would you care to do a demonstration for us?"

I didn't think I had much of a choice, so I agreed.

Otieno pulled out a small glass bottle. "This is veritaserum. A weak brew, of course, but hard to resist all the same. Miss Ethelinda, kindly drink this."

I drank the potion quickly, relieved to find it flavorless. Immediately I felt my mouth try and run away with me, just begging to spill my secrets.

Crap.

Otieno began pacing again. "Now, Miss Ethelinda. Name the members of your family."

I let my mouth do the work. "Melissa, my mother, Edgar, my father, and Anwen, my little sister."

She nodded. "Good, it's working. Miss Ethelinda, I will ask you a series of questions. I want you to try and resist answering whenever you're ready."

I nodded, and she began.

"What is your familiar?"

I blinked in surprise, and saw Mabel smirking at me from the corner of my eye. The little snake had told Otieno about Senka.

"A cat, professor."

"What kind?"

"The black kind."

A ripple of laughter came from the students.

"I meant what species."

I bit my lip. She hadn't used the question inflection, so technically I didn't have to answer.

Otieno scowled. "What species?"

I couldn't talk my way out of this one. Instead, I started shutting down my mind bit by bit, turning off the parts I couldn't control. I felt my wand sending shivers of magic up my arm, aiding me in the process until the impulsive need to talk melted away.

"Felis catus," I said, glad to have effectively lied under the influence of the truth potion. "The domestic American Bombay cat."

Otieno, who had been watching me with narrowed eyes, nodded her approval. I heard Mabel growl something under her breath.

"How old are you?" asked the professor.

Shifting, I accidently dropped my wand. Suddenly my mouth opened to tell her I was eleven, but then I stopped it forcefully. I didn't feel eleven. I felt fifteen, like I had been in my dream of being a Muggle. I opened and closed my mouth several times, debating.

Otieno tilted her head to the side. "Miss Ethelinda? It's not a difficult question, how old are you?"

Panicking, I said the first thing I could think of that worked both ways. "Eleventy-five!"

She blinked, and several Hufflepuffs fell over laughing.

"Eleventy… five."

"Yes."

She coughed to cover up a laugh. "Alright, last question. What is your favorite House?"

My mouth opened to say Ravenclaw, but I forced my throat closed at the last second so all that came out was a squeak. I couldn't tell my own Head of House I didn't like Slytherin. I knelt and scooped up my wand, which flared green once as I tapped back into it.

"My favorite House is Slytherin."

Otieno nodded and handed me the antidote, which I swallowed greatfuly.

As I took my seat, she resume teaching. "How many of those questions do you think she answered truthfully?"

Mabel jumped up. "She lied! About her familiar, it's a leopard, she told me herself!"

Otieno nodded. "Miss Ethelinda, kindly call your familiar here."

I flicked my wrist, changing Senka back to housecat size, before calling her to the classroom. At a scratch on the door, the professor opened it to reveal the black kitten, who strutted into the room and hopped up onto my desk.

Mabel gaped. "There's no way! Professor, she must have used magic on it, I swear it was a leopard!"

Otieno winked at me, eyes crinkling in amusement. She knew I had lied, had bent the school rules, and she liked it. "I'm sorry, Miss Starling, but you can clearly see the cat is indeed an American Bombay. Thank you for demonstrating, Miss Ethelinda, you may send it away now."

Mabel glared at me, but sat down as Otieno began explaining how to use Occlumency.

* * *

And there you have it. Chapter three. What do you guys think? What will Mabel do? Any opinions on our strange professor? Please Review!

Asimenia out!


End file.
